


flames

by 600ml



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/600ml/pseuds/600ml
Summary: Everything around him was fire, fire, fire, it was all oranges and reds and the sweet sweet smell of burning.





	

Michael pressed the button and the explosion went off and everything around him was fire, fire, fire, it was all oranges and reds and the sweet sweet smell of burning and some debris flew and it was beautiful, it was so beautiful, it was the best goddamn thing he’d ever seen, and everyone was gone but Gavin, Gavin who he turned to and grabbed his face and nearly kissed, nearly kissed but then the building shifted in the fire and Michael had to look at it again, he had to watch as the walls burned and gave out under the weight of the ceiling, had to watch as it all started crashing down, still burning, always burning.

Everyone else had left because they had better things to do, and Gavin had stayed, Gavin would always stay because no matter how many buildings Michael demolished there was always something amazing about the look on his face when it happened, the sheer appreciation for his own work and the fire itself and Gavin loved it, he loved every second of it, and he knew exactly how Michael felt because he felt this way every time he talked and hacked his way into new information, except he didn’t because he would never understand Michael’s love of fire and explosives.

Michael hated the flames for how they reminded him of his roots, of the days in Jersey picking fights and setting fires for the fun of it, for the want of adventure and something more and because he was angry and childish and a fool who thought himself greater than he was, and he loved them for how they reminded him of where he was, how he was part of the greatest crew Los Santos had ever seen, one they’d never forget and would run it until every single one of them were in their goddamn graves, how he got to spend his days with people he admired and loved and spent time with not because it was his job, but because they were his friends and he’d defend them with his life no matter how much that went against his nature.

He did kiss Gavin this time, kissed him soft and sweet like he wasn’t the one responsible for endless property damage, uncountable injuries and lives lost because he thought he was more deserving than them, and they could hear the sirens getting closer but they didn’t stop, didn’t stop until they felt like it and they got onto Michael’s bike and went off in the opposite direction, giggling the whole time because they knew the cops would know who did it and they knew the cops could do nothing about them, they’d never catch them and even if they did they’d never have enough proof, because as foolish as they were they weren’t fools and they didn’t leave behind any evidence.

So Michael pulled off the road and drove to the top of a hill, the fire still burning in the distance, and they sat on the grass and Gavin pulled out a flask from nowhere and they drank and they laughed and they kissed and they loved, and Michael knew that no matter what happened this week this night would be the best part of all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> theres a weird one paragraph pov switch but i think it works well somehow so what can you do


End file.
